mutantxfandomcom-20200213-history
Psionic
In the television show Mutant X, Genomex genetically engineered four classes of New Mutants: Elemental, Feral, Molecular, and Psionic. Psionic New Mutants are very powerful. They focus their powers through their minds and it is not uncommon for one Psionic to have powers belonging to several subclasses. Subclasses (listed in order from the most common) Telepaths: Telepaths have the ability to read and to alter the thoughts of others. Some can also communicate with other people-especially other Psionics, mentally. Powerful Telepaths can completely alter a person's personality. They can also control others with their minds. Some can even speak to and control animals with their own minds. * Examples: Ruby Bishop (telepathy/extra-sensory perception), Lisa Valentine (telepathic link with her son), Marika (telepathy/memory projection), Maria (new mutant detection), Mark Griffin (memory manipulation), Sam Raymond (sensory link by touch), Carter (mental freezing), Andrea Marshall (telepathy), Riley Morgan (telepathy/mind manipulation) Telekinetics: Telekinetics have the ability to move objects with their minds. * Examples: Frank Thorne (telekinesis), Alison Turner (telekinesis), Stephen Benedict (telekinesis), Daniel Benedict (telekinesis), Harvey Lanchester (telekinetic combustion/pyrokinesis), Rucker (telekinetic shockwave), Charles Carter (telekinesis), Toni Quintana (telekinesis), Morgan Fortier (telekinesis) Tele-Empaths: Tele-Empaths have the ability to feel and to alter the emotions and perceptions of others. Some can even project their own feelings into the minds of other people. NOTE: Tele-Empaths are prone to severe migraines. * Examples: Emma DeLauro (tele-empathy/mental manipulation), Dr. Olivia Robinson (tele-empathy), Henry Voight (mind control/dream manipulation) Tele-Cybers: Tele-Cybers have the ability to manipulate and interact with electronic devices. NOTE: Tele-Cybers are prone to violent mood swings. * Examples: Michelle Bigelow (digital communication/cybernetic mind), William Dennett (technopathy) Precognitives: Precognitives, aka Precogs have premonitions of the future. These are only of a possible future and outcomes can be altered. * Examples: Emma DeLauro (empathic precognition), Tyler Ryan (precognition), John Bishop (precognition) Illusionists: Illusionists harness the power to project fake visuals and occasionally attitudes. The quality of illusions can be poor, appearing in a holographic form, or incredibly convincing. * Examples: Emma DeLauro (empathic illusion casting), Levak Ivanov (alternate reality projection), Johnny Cummings (remote illusion casting) Astrals: Astrals can project their consciousness elsewhere. In said state their body goes limp, and their mind is invisible intangible, and can fly at great height and speed. Skilled Astrals can actually absorb or, control the bodies of others. * Example: Cyrus Payton (astral projection) Remote Viewers: 'Remote Viewers have the ability to know what's going on in a certain area. * ''Examples: None Known '''Postcognitives: Postcognitives, aka Postcogs can see the past in interesting visions. * Examples: ''Emma DeLauro (empathic postcognition) '''Intells: '''Intells' have highly advanced Intelligence quotients, well over the genius level, can choreograph entire wars with ease, comprehend and alter any science instantaneously, decipher any language in a second, Analyze and copy any fighting style, and have a photographic memory. * Examples: ''None Known '''Synapse: '''Synapses can amplify brain waves of others to enhance their intelligence, and thinking speed. They can also use their power to boost others power by advancing the power portion of their brain. *''Examples: None Known 'Gatekeepers: '''Gatekeepers can open up portals. They can use them to transport themselves or others. They can also open gates to pocket dimensions, and even alternate and warp realities. They can also go back in time and alter the timeline. This is often a result of a growth mutation from Stasis Suspension Moleculars. *''Examples: ''Diana Moller (portal creation) '''Psychometrics: '''Psychometrics have the ability to see auras of objects (whether good or bad), and use them to sense locations, objects, or other people. Some can also even read psychic energy off of inanimate objects by touch. *''Example: Zack Lockhart (psychometry/holographic projection) 'Absorbers: '''Absorbers have the ability to absorb anything into their mind. Depending on the user's imagination, It may appear to be a sort of pocket dimension or maybe their abilities. *''Examples: None Known 'Omniscients: '''Omniscients have the ability to know anything. This takes great focus, but there is perfect precision. The user shouldn't try knowing more than they could handle, or they risk their life in doing such. If one were an Intell, and Omniscient, They could know and process virtually everything at once, without risking their health. *''Examples: None Known 'Soulites: '''Soulites have the ability to manipulate the souls. of other people. Some can actually revive the dead by returning their soul, control souls, harm someone's soul, steal souls, absorb souls by touch, or even create souls. This is an incredibally rare evolutioun from Astrals. This New Mutant Subclass is extremely rare. *''Examples: None Known '''Intuitives: Intuitives have the ability to know how things (both electronic and non-electronic devices) work and understand how they work by just looking at them without assistance, training, or special education. It also compels to the user to understand as much as they can resulting in a "hunger" which can manifest a need to understand, which can often cause the user to kill other New Mutants and acquire their abilities. *''Examples:'' None Known Pain Synthesizers: Pain Synthesizers have the power to project pain into others. Some can even tie others in their pain centers and some can also overload the pain centers of others by projecting a definite amount of pain waves. NOTE: Pain Synthesizers can only apparently project pain they feel. * Example: Silva (pain transmittion) Multi-Dimensionals: Multi-Dimensionals have the power to shift three-dimensional energies into virtually any environment they can conceive, such as a world inside a mirror. * Example: Diane Taylor (dimensional manipulation) NOTE: Some Psionics develop the power to use mental bolts that are capable of knocking a person unconscious. More than likely, Telepaths and Tele-Empaths develop this power more regularly than other Psionics due to the fact that they can access another person's mind, although they do it in different ways. New Mutants that have the abilities of Intangibility or Imperviousness are often immune to this power; other highly developed Psionics may be as well. This class of New Mutants is considered the most difficult to monitor and control. Other Subclasses There are other Psionics who have different abilities. For example, Diane Taylor is a Multi-Dimensional Psionic, and she is capable to create alternate dimensions, send matter into alternate dimensions, and shift three dimensional energies and objects there. Also, a New Mutant named Silva is able to project pain waves which affects other peoples' pain centers and can cause very strong pain. Another New Mutant named Cyrus Payton was part of The Walker Project which studied the power of Astral Projection. After an unfortunate experiment, he became an Astral Projection without physical body. Due to this fact, he is able to take control (possess) over other people's bodies, don't feel pain and wounds, and possess incredible strength. Also he can "Burn Out" astral bodies of other by touch, thus killing them instantly. Other Psionics Other Psionics include Professor X, a Telepath, and Jean Grey who possesses both Telepathy and Telekinesis. Prue Halliwell from the WB series Charmed possesses both Telekinesis and Astral Pojection and her sister Phoebe Halliwell is both a Tele-Empath and Precognitive. Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Psionic_(Mutant_X)"